Rajei
A lean, limber troll woman standing at twelve hands tall, Rajei has every bit the physique of a huntress in her prime. Though attractive, there is scarcely any work put into her appearance to enhance the fact - she looks as wild and as dangerous as any other female troll. Rajei's red hair is wound into thick braids and her eyes are a hawkish amber-yellow in color. A necklace woven of thick twine and lined with fangs is wrapped tightly around her neck. Her animal companions consist of a Stranglethorn panther known as Ebou, a Razzashi raptor known as Jek, and a Razzashi hatchling known as Yala. (Kinma the wolf is an OOC raiding pet) Before the Horde Before her official induction in to the Horde, Rajei was once a part of one of the two warring factions of Stranglethorn Vale - the Bloodscalp Tribe, the often vicious and cruel cousins of the Darkspear Tribe. She was born to the headhunter Jirah'ji, a strong warrior of the Bloodscalp, and his mate Uzuli, a simple gatherer. Rajei was expected to be male, perhaps the reason why her name means, literally translated, 'red boy'. Her role as a woman was predetermined before she was even born - to be married off to produce strong children so that the Bloodscalp may regain their former glory and reign supreme over the Stranglethorn jungles. The war with the Skullsplitter Tribe, hunting with the experienced stalkers of the wilds, and her constant brawls with the men of the Bloodscalp to prove herself as a viable part of the tribe was her life before the Horde. Though Rajei loved her people more than she loved her own life, her automatic rank as a lowly woman distanced her from her tribe when all she wanted to do was protect it. Her attempts to prove herself as a strong warrior to her tribe was only seen as stepping out of line, the watchful eye of the head witchdoctor always reminding her to choose carefully the path that she would take. Frustrated and exhausted of trying to make them see that she could fight as well as any man, Rajei left the village one night to be by herself, only to be attacked by an assassin. Though the man was strong, she was strong as well, ending in two exhausted combatants and a stalemate. It was here she met the Horde assassin Teleki, a lowly grunt of Grom'gol's forces in Stranglethorn and a troll of the Revantusk Tribe. Rajei brushed him off as a member of a weaker tribe and scoffed at him, and despite her insults, Teleki was kind to her. Though their relationship was anything but friendly at first, the rogue's persistant visits and ambushes finally wore down Rajei's resolve and she fell in love with him. Along with falling in love with Teleki, Rajei was soon smitten with the idea of the Horde, the faction that the weakened Darkspear had become allied with upon being pushed out of the jungle. Teleki told her many stories of great female warriors who had joined in the cause against the Horde's foes, and filled with hope for her future, Rajei aspired to leave her tribe with Teleki and go to conscript herself (under a Darkspear alias) into the Horde. She was determined to make something more of the 'destiny' that she had been told she would fulfill - that of a weak, helpless woman. The Bloodscalp male arranged to be her mate, Grimmoro, was enraged when he found them together. He was convinced that Rajei had begun to conspire against the Bloodscalp and was enraged that Teleki had stolen his woman. Grimmoro and his fellow hunters attacked the unaware couple with the intention of spilling blood that night, and Teleki threw himself in front of Rajei, tossing her the insignia that marked him as a member of the Horde and ordering her to go to Grom'gol where it would be safe. Though she tried her hardest to strike back against her own kind, Rajei could not kill her own people and fled deep into the jungle, believing her lover to be dead. Rajei was kept as a refugee in Grom'gol Base Camp after arriving with his insignia. Desperate, she searched the jungles for any sign of Teleki or Grimmoro, finding only blood and scraps of cloth that belonged to him. Her tribe exiled her for being involved in the death of their greatest hunter. For many long months she wallowed in sorrow at his death, making herself useful in Grom'gol in what ever way she could to the Horde soldiers there, eventually gaining enough trust to be told where she might conscript into the Horde, though it didn't matter to her at that point. She was unable to find the will to fight, sentencing herself to search and mourn for Teleki for the rest of her life. Tired of seeing her sad face and weeping eyes, it was a troll grunt by the name of Zekami that offered to pay for her fare for the zeppelin ride to Orgrimmar. He convinced the young troll that though they had lost a valued member of the Horde, there was no reason why she could not take his place and bring honor to his memory. Zekami became her lover and 'rock' for a short period of time, spending almost an entire year coercing Rajei to take the trip to Orgrimmar and to regain the strength she had as a warrior. Even after their relationship ended, Zekami always remained a trusted and loyal companion, promising Rajei that he would be in Grom'gol waiting for her if she ever needed him. Her first years in the Horde were filled with nothing but work, work, and more work. She was treated like a peon until they had tested her combat skills accordingly, slowly advancing up the ladder to crop harvesting, pig slaughtering, leatherworking, and then finally, scout. Rajei was thrilled to be back in action again, her many long years as a huntress in the jungle having taught her the intricacies of stealth, silence, and near perfect motion detection and eyesight. She found herself drawn to the art of archery, preferring to be high up on the cliffs raining arrows down on her foes than being beaten into a bloody pulp in the masses. As Rajei grew and experienced more, her journey and missions took her all around Azeroth, exploring and destroying anything that got in the way of the Horde ruthlessly. She went from the hot, sunbaked rock of Durotar to the dismal, gloomy dankness of Tirisfal to the strange otherworldly Outland. She found herself stationed in the cold snowy wastes of Northrend, fighting back wave after wave of Scourge and slowly hammering away at the undead army of the Lich King. This is where Rajei still remains, ever vigilant against the writhing, shambling undead, ready to bring down anything that steps in the way with a flurry of arrows. Art of Rajei The first two were drawn by two very nice friends (Mok'gar for the first, and Lo'landa the second). The last is my own art - I'll update it with more as time goes on! Trivia *Rajei's accent has almost disappeared, but often will spark up again after she switches from speaking Zandalari to Orcish. *Rajei's favorite food seems to be raw meat, which is...unsurprising. *Rajei's favorite color is red, which is also...unsurprising. Links www.berserkerscall.blogspot.com - Rajei's character blog and developing backstory Category:Troll Category:Horde Hunter